


Smooth

by Blue_Blossom90



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Blossom90/pseuds/Blue_Blossom90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a fancy restaurant leads to a normal encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth

The atmosphere of the restaurant, though tranquil and soothing, overwhelmed you. The tables were positioned with large distances in between, allowing for privacy. You weren’t underdressed, but the place still managed to make you feel cheaply clothed. The table cloths were surely made of a material for more expensive than the skirt you wore. The waiters’ polished shoes made your best pumps seem second-hand; you’d saved up a year for those.

You stood there awkwardly, clearly feeling out of place.

“Miss, may I help you?”

A handsome, tall waiter in a perfectly pressed uniform stood beside you. His brass voice had startled you. He watched you closely, taking you in with critical eyes. You shivered under his gaze, feeling exposed in your bargained priced, department store outfit.

“Um, I’m here to meet a friend.” You cleared your throat. You had just as must right to be there as everyone else.

“Of course,” he said, his dark, soft-droopy eyes never leaving you. “What name is the reservation under?”

“Park. Sophia Park.”

“This way please, miss.”

You followed the tall waiter into one of the more secluded tables in the place. Your friends had arrived already and were deeply engaged in conversation and laughs.

“Oh! _____! You came!”

Sophia, in all of her top model glory, raised from her seat, rushing to embrace you with great happiness. Everyone else teased with cheers.

“Sophie’s favorite is here.”

“_____, Soph was waiting for you.”

“Sophia let her breathe.”

You returned Sophia’s hug, stumbling back into the waiter—who had stepped back upon arriving at the table—once she let go. He placed his hands on your shoulders, supporting you ever so slightly.

“I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s alright,” he said. That deep baritone voice that made your arms break out in goose flesh. “I will come back in a few minutes to take your orders, yes?”

“Yes, thank you waiter,” Sophia took your hand, leading you away from the waiter and to the table. “_____, I’m so glad you decided to come!”

“Oh, yes, I’m glad too.”

Sophia had been your best friend since grade school. You’d held her hand on the way to the potty when she’d been too afraid and nervous to go alone. You’d beat up the mean kids that made fun of her biracial, bicultural background. You’d tried everything before her, and when she acted too prissy or delicate, you’d been the first to tell her to quit her shit. When she’d been street-casted for a modeling agency, she’d been too afraid to audition. If you hadn’t encouraged her then, she wouldn’t have reached top model status. At least, that’s what Sophia claimed.

Personally, all you did was be her best friend. Sophia had always been delicate, so you’d assumed the role of the strong, courageous one. Also, while Sophia had not grown up in money, she’d certainly assumed the air of royalty as the years went by. You had to keep reminding her to be humble, to be nice.

“Sophia, ‘waiter,’ really?”

Sophia’s beautiful green eyes widened. “Oh, was I rude? I didn’t know his name…”

“Did he not introduce himself earlier?” You looked around the table. The girls all nodded their heads.

“I think he said his name was…Revi?”

“Wasn’t it Ruffy?”

“I heard Reggy.”

“I heard Raveh.”

“Really guys? You can’t even be nice enough to remember a waiter’s name?”

When the handsome waiter returned, you made Sophia apologize to him. One of the good things about Sophia was that if she did something wrong, she recognized her mistake and always apologized sincerely.

“What is your name?” you asked.

“Ravi,” he answered with a charming smile that lightened his eyes.

There was a collective gasp around the table. Your own cheeks warmed as you returned the smile.

“May I take your order?”

The rest of the evening, you spent it dividing your attention between Sophia, your friends, and Ravi.

He came and went with ease. For someone that tall, he didn’t slouch. Instead, he carried himself with an erect back, his strides confident when he walked. He had such a handsome face that everyone at the table tried their best not to stare whenever he was around. His platinum hair contrasted with his dark skin, casting an even more alluring aura about him. There was something about him that was just plain cool.

Though he made you nervous, though your palms began to sweat whenever he was around, you managed to interact with him the most. You complimented him on his manners, joked with him every now and then.

“_____, you’re amazing,” Sophia said. “You can be friends with just about anyone.”

“I think he likes you,” said another friend.

Soon, that notion was seconded by the entire table. You felt your cheeks burning, the heat spreading to the back of your neck.

“And I think you like him back,” Sophia declared. That notion passed as well.

After dinner, Sophia suggested desert. She ordered a vast amount of sweets that made you yearn for water like never before. Before you could ask Ravi for a glass of water, he appeared out of nowhere with one already in hand.

He placed a paper coaster on the table, his arm coming dangerously close to you as he proceeded to place the glass on it. The veins on the back of his hand, on his forearm, disappeared underneath the rolled up sleeves of his white shirt. Your eyes traveled the distance from his fingertips to his face.

Time slowed down.

He was looking at you. His platinum hair framed his face in a way that you could only describe as sexy. Ravi kept his eyes on yours. Slowly, a tiny smile tugged at the corner of his lips. Something heavy, tense, grew between the two of you.

Whatever that something was, you weren’t able to find out. Ice cold water splashed against your bare thighs. You couldn’t suppress a yelp of surprise as you jumped to your feet.

Ravi’s eyes had widened with disbelief. He stared at the glass that had slipped from his fingers then looked at you. Your skirt clung to your thighs, water dripped down your legs. Hurriedly, Ravi removed his long apron, handing it to you.

“I am so, so sorry,” he said in a hushed tone.

“I-it’s alright,” you smiled as you tried your best to squeeze the water out of your skirt.

Ravi opened his mouth, closed it, shook his head, excused himself with a bow, and left. You were left staring after him, pressing his apron to your soaked skirt, a sinking feeling settling in your stomach.

“_____,” Sophia called you back to your seat. Everyone looked bewildered by what had just happened. Everyone except Sophia.

She took the coaster, offering it to you. Though the edges were damp, a phone number written in black marker still rested on the surface.

You looked at the coaster then back at Sophia. She smiled, wiggling her fingers. “Quick fingers.”

Laughing, you gave her a quick hug and peck on the cheek. You grabbed your bag, rushing out after Ravi.

The restaurant wasn’t too big, but he was nowhere. You finally stopped one of the managers and asked after him.

“Ravi? He’s taking his break now. He usually goes to the patio.”

“Thank you!”

Ravi was not in the patio this time, he in the alley behind the restaurant. You found him leaning against the wall, head bowed, hands in his pockets.

“Argh! Kim Won Sik! You idiot!”

He whirled around, banging his hand against the wall. He crouched down, hugging his knees, hiding his face in his arms.

His behavior surprised you. Realizing that he wasn’t as cool as he tried to be made you like him all the more.

You pulled your phone from your bag, carefully punching in the one he’d written on the coaster. For a few seconds, it seemed like he wouldn’t answer, but he eventually reached inside his pocket.

“Hello?”

“Oh, good!” You grinned as he heard your voice echo. He jumped to his feet, his cheeks darkening, blood rushing to his face as he spotted you standing so close.

“I wanted to make sure you gave me the right number. Should I save it under Ravi or Won Sik?”

 


End file.
